Tainted Wings
by Sayoko's-fire
Summary: AU. Dark was out thieving again when he comes across something new, something he's never seen before, or met. He finds a boy locked up in a room. Of course, this proves to peek more of his interest then it should.
1. The Mentally Unstable Boy

**Tainted Wings**

**Chapter One: The Metnally Unstable Boy**

**XXX**

Dark's feet were silent as he walked down the halls. He was out stealing again, and this time he thought he found the perfect place to rob. While inside he noticed a door that stood out in the hall and crept over to it. Testing the knob, he found it locked. This made him grin; a locked door always meant something good was behind it. He made quick work of the lock on the door and slowly opened it. The room had no windows and no light was on, so the only light he could see by was the small light coming in from the hallway.

The room itself consisted of very little. A bed, dresser, desk, and a chair that lay on its side next to the desk. Like he said, very little. The strange thing though was the boy huddled in the darkness corner of the room. His legs were curled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them and his head buried in his knees.

Dark walked over to him slowly and knelt down. He touched the boy lightly on the shoulder and watched as he flinched. Before Dark could do, or say anything else, the boy started to babble. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't do anything. I've been a good boy! I've been good, please don't punish me! I didn't do anything!" Dark rocked back on his heels as the boy lifted his head up only enough to see his eyes. The red hair wasn't anything out of the ordinary, in Dark's opinion, but the eyes were a different story. They were red, just like his hair, and at the moment were teary as the boy started to cry.

Dark started dumbfounded at the boy in front of him. Hurt him? Yeah, he was a thief, but he doesn't go around hurting people for no reason. "What do you mean, hurt you? That's not why I'm here." Dark said in a reassuring tone. The boy started at him with unfocused eyes and said,

"He didn't send you? Then why are you here?"

Well he seemed oddly calm for a boy that was just hysterical. "I'm a thief," Dark said proudly. "I steal things for a living!" The boy continued to stare at him blankly which made Dark shift uncomfortably.

"There's nothing worth stealing in here." He finally said.

"Eh, huh, yeah, I know, but you caught my interest, so that's why I'm in here." The boy regarded him uneasily and asked,

"Me?"

Dark nodded happily to the question. Answering with, "Yup! You. I've never seen a mentally unstable kid before!"

"I'm not mentally unstable!" The boy screamed at him. Dark cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? Then why did you go hysterical when I barely touched you?" He asked.

The boy rolled his eyes and shrugged, "It's understandable, from my point of view."

Dark once again raised an eyebrow. "Really? How so?"

"I'm caged in a room, day and night, because they fear me. They beat me when something bad happens, without question. They half starve me to death, and they don't even give me a light. What do you think?" The boy said coldly.

"Oh..." was the only response Dark got out.

"Then why do you stay here?" Dark asked.

The boy looked at him like he was stupid and with curiosity. "How do I get out of a locked, windowless, room?" He asked.

Dark grinned, "For one, you could pick the lock. For two, it's open right now." The boy stared at Dark confused then looked around Dark. Sure enough, the door was unlocked.

He glared at Dark and said, "Why didn't you say that earlier!"

Dark blinked, "I didn't think it mattered." The boy stood up and ran for the door. Then paused in the middle of the room, he turned to Dark, looking very confused as he said,

"I don't have anywhere to go."

Dark shrugged, "And you're telling me?"

"Well since you helped me this far, would you mind if I stayed with you?"

"Yeah..." They boy looked crestfallen. "...Of course you can." Dark grinned. The boy brightened and ran over, hugging Dark. "Whoa! I know your mentally unstable, but no hugging!" Dark laughed.

The boy pouted and said, "I'm not mentally unstable!"

Dark laughed again, "Yes, yes, well let me introduce myself. I'm Dark Mousy. You are?"

The boy smiled and said, "Daisuke."

"Well, Daisuke, before you come with me, you must help with tonight's work."

Daisuke cocked his head to the side, confused. "How?"

Dark patted his head and said, "Why as the carrier bag, of course!" Daisuke glared at him, saying, "Meanie." Dark grinned, "Of course, now, come, come, we have work to do!" Dark headed out the door with Daisuke at his heels. After they went around the house, Daisuke ended up carrying the smaller bag and Dark with the heavy one. "Well that's a little unfair." Dark complained once out of the house.

"Sorry." Daisuke said.

"Nah, its okay, can't expect you to have the strength to lift this when you've been locked in that place." Daisuke narrowed his eyes at him.

"That didn't sound like a compliment." Dark snickered.

After what seemed like wondering to Daisuke, they were halfway to Dark's place and in the middle of the city. Daisuke took, by accident, a sharp intake of breath, which made him cough hard. Dark looked back at him worried and asked, "Are you alright?" Daisuke nodded and they continued to Dark's place. A block away from Dark's place, Daisuke was getting tired and again took another sharp intake of breath. This one left him in a bigger coughing fit then before. Dark grabbed him and dragged him the rest of the way home. He left Daisuke in the living room and left through a swinging door. Daisuke almost had a hold of his coughing when a class of water was thrushed into his face. He took it and drank it all greedily, then handed it back to Dark.

"Better?" Daisuke nodded. "Good! Now, Towa!" A girl with gray hair and green eyes in a maids outfit came bouncing into the room.

"Yes?" She asked.

Dark turned to Daisuke and said, "This is Towa, she will get you a room ready, but until then, you can stay with me!" Daisuke just nodded and let Dark pull him away. Towa just watched with interest, as Dark dragged Daisuke into him room. "Welcome to my room!" The room consisted of only the color bright red, black, and dark blue. "O-o-kay..." Dark walks over to the dresser, saying, "I'll get you some PJ's." After digging through the clothes he eventually pulled out some and threw the clothes at Daisuke. Daisuke caught them and examined them before looking up at Dark.

"...I'm not changing in front of you." Daisuke said coldly.

"Oh! Why didn't you say that sooner?" Dark went out the door shutting it behind him. Daisuke quickly changed into his PJ's and then opened the door.

"They're to big..." He said as he looked down at the large shirt and PJ pants that barely stayed on.

"No! They're perfect!" Dark started to walk away before Daisuke could ask what he meant by, 'perfect'. "Hungry?" Dark asked as he looked back at him. "Let's eat!"

"O-okay." The red-haired boy replied as he ran a bit to catch up. They walked into a dinning room which Daisuke hadn't seen yet. There was food already on the table as well as people sitting down. Daisuke ducked behind Dark before anyone could see him and clamped onto his arm.

"Hey, everyone!" Dark greeted the people from the door way. The people in the room started to greet him back all the while not noticing the boy behind him. Dark stepped to the side a bit, so they could see that there indeed was someone behind him. "Everyone, this is Daisuke! He will be staying with us now." The people greeted Daisuke and he nodded shyly. Dark took note and pushed Daisuke into a seat next to him.

After eating more then Daisuke could ever remember, Dark pulled him off into a different living room. Daisuke dubbed it living room number two. "You sure ate a lot." Dark commented as he sat down next to him. Daisuke curled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Resting his head on his knees, he closed his eyes.

"I can't remember ever eating that much. Although I can't remember much to begin with. I can barely remember age six, the day I was thrown in there." Dark watched as the boy hugged his knees closer. "I can't even remember my mother." A sad smile came to Daisuke's face. Dark didn't like the smile, but could do nothing about it. " I don't remember why they threw me in there, but I can remember the disgusted, fearful expressions of the servant's as they closed the door for the first time."

Daisuke stopped talking and buried his face as far as he could into his knees. Dark noticed the even so slight shaking of Daisuke's form and figured out that he was crying. Yep, Dark concluded, mentally unstable. Dark scooted down and wrapped his arms around Daisuke's small frame. The boy started to shake harder and his crying became audible.

After a while the boy calmed down and Dark reluctantly let go. "Better?" The redhead nodded without looking up from the floor, where he had fixed his gaze after Dark had let go. Dark noticed a slight tint of red on Daisuke's face and chuckled. "Well, let's head to bed, I can bet you're really tired by now." Daisuke nodded as his eyes dropped a bit. Dark grabbed him by the arm and proceeded to drag him up the stairs to his room.

Dark threw Daisuke on the bed like a rag doll, who didn't complain, before saying, "You can go to bed, I'm gonna go take a shower, and then I'll be back." Dark left and Daisuke started at the closed door awhile before laying down.

He didn't want to go to sleep right away, since he always seemed to have nightmares, although sometimes they were peaceful when this strange woman was in it. He turned to the side and started at the wall until he heard the door open. He closed his eyes and steadied out his breathing to make it look like he was sleeping.

The weight on the other end of the bed went down as presumably Dark lay down. "Daisuke?" He heard Dark whisper. Daisuke didn't reply and continued to fake sleep. Dark moved closer and leaned over Daisuke. Daisuke could feel his hot breath on his face as he whispered, "Kawaii, you're too cute for your own good, Daisuke." he leaned back away from him and whispered something he almost missed, almost.

"And so vulnerable, right now, so small." Daisuke turned bright red and a vain pulsed, but thankfully Dark didn't notice.

After a while he could hear Dark's light snoring which told him he was asleep. Daisuke slowly opened his eyes and turned to his other side so that he was facing Dark. Dark was also turned towards him with his head buried into the pillow. Daisuke smiled a bit and watched him sleep until he too fell asleep.

Dark woke to a vibrating bed and almost panicked. He had made his bed so that it would move to even the smallest of things to wake him up. He first thought it was an earthquake until he looked over at Daisuke. The boy was curled up into a ball and turned slightly into the bed. He was shaking badly and tears were streaming down his face.

Dark jolted up, but froze as his back started to ache. His back only ever ached like this twice in his life. Once when he first acquired them. His wings. And second when he refused to let them out and they forced themselves out. That had been painful and he learned to let them out more often. He crawled over to Daisuke's shaking form as he let his wings unfurl from his back.

Then Dark pulled Daisuke into his lap and rested his head on his chest. He started to rub his hand over the small boys back which seems to instantly calm the boy down. Dark continued this until he suddenly screamed and arched his back. Dark watched stunned as two red marks appeared on Daisuke's back.

**XXX**

Hahahahaa! I left it there! Of course, I did have more, but that would be no fun continuing it like this, ne? He-he, welllllll. As it goes, REVIEW! Or the evil little bunnies from up the road will come and eat you up! Heh.

Lookie all the pretty little bunnies, so cute! Ah, look! They've got fangs! And claws! How cuuuute! Ah? What- Hey! What are you doing? No-! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lol, That's how it will be! XD Anyways, look! I did make it into a story! Aren't you all happy? ...That's if my Foreshadowing Darkness fans are reading this... Which they are, right? ...Right? AH! And of course, I've finished the first two chapters a while back, just, well, too lazy to go and type them up since I'd written them down on paper during Star Testing.

**EDIT:**  
So I lengthed some lines, and changed a few words, or added some. Otherwise this chapter is just about the same.


	2. Meet Akai

**Tainted Wings**

**Chapter Two: Meet Akai**

**XXX**

Dark now watched as they started to bleed. He was about to try and stop the bleeding, but what happened next stunned him for a moment. Two red, blood red wings sprouted out of Daisuke's back. Dark stared in awe and surprise as the wings rested limply on the boy's back. Then Daisuke started to breath irregularly and Dark snapped out of his daze. With a curse he grabbed the blankets and wrapped them around Daisuke's wings, which had continued to bleed. Leaving the blankets to catch the blood, Dark darted out of the room to find bandages. He quickly found them and ran back to carefully removed the blankets from Daisuke's wings.

Dark then proceeded to wrap the bandages around the beginning of Daisuke's wings and his back to cover the area that was bleeding. With that done Dark turned Daisuke onto his stomach. He stretched out one of Daisuke's wings and then pushed it in to his back, then did the same to the other. His wings were weak and if the boy had any less care they would be completely useless, but with a little work and lots of food they would work again.

Dark sat back and stared at the boy. He was completely surprised to find someone with wings like him. He knew his cousin, Krad, had wings, but that was it. He shifted his black wings on his back and laid down on his side, watching Daisuke and his wings till he fell asleep.

**XXX**

Daisuke slowly opened his eyes to find himself on his stomach. He tried to push himself up, but his arms were to weak. "Aughh..." Daisuke groaned as he felt pain in his back. The dead heavy weight on his back wasn't helping either. He turned his head slightly and saw wings. Blood red wings. He screamed.

Dark, who was leaning in the doorway at the time, flinched. "You needn't scream like that. They don't look that bad." Daisuke blinked and looked at him.

"So... There not some bird monster on my back?"

So innocent. Dark laughed, "No! Of course not. Their your wings, which by the way, why didn't you tell me about them?" Daisuke blinked cutely and asked,

"My... Wing's? I have wings? When'd I get wings?" Daisuke tried to get a better look at his wing's, but failed miserably.

"Well, from what I know, your either born with them or not. Less and less people are being born with them so they've gone from a God's gift to a curse." Dark made an annoyed face that caught Daisuke's interest.

"How do you know that?" Daisuke asked.

"One," Dark said with a smile. "Your past, two," he stepped into the room and closed the door. Then he leaned forward a bit and his wing's came out. "These." Daisuke stared in awe at the majestic black wings on Dark's back. They were huge, in Daisuke's opinion. Daisuke, finally being able to sit up, crawled to the end of the bed, still staring.

"I like them..." Daisuke said, making Dark smile. Then Daisuke started to cough horribly and lean forward. Dark rushed over and asked worriedly,

"What's wrong?" Daisuke couldn't answer with the coughs raking his body. Dark rubbed his back soothingly until it stopped. Daisuke continued to breath hard afterwords. "Looks like your still sick, well you need rest anyways, because of your wing's." Daisuke nodded, still favoring not to speak. Dark pulled him back to the other side of the bed and laid him down gently. "It's better if you sleep this time with your wing's out, or you'd never be able to sleep with your back aching so bad." Daisuke nodded again as his eyes drooped a bit. Dark pulled the covers up over him, and watched him as he fall asleep.

"Well, he wasn't awake very long." Dark nodded, then stopped. He looked at Towa, who was standing in the doorway.

"...Towa, who let you in?" Dark asked slowly in a calm, questioning tone. Towa didn't like the look in his eyes or that tone of voice. Dark wasn't one known to be calm about anything.

"A-anou... gomennasai!" Towa darted away just as something was thrown at her.

"DON'T COME BACK IN UNINVITED!" A loud slam echoed through the place and everyone sighed knowingly.

**XXX**

A few days later, or two to be exact, Daisuke woke up to find no one in the room. He sat up to find that his wing's had retracked into his back. Something didn't feel right and he had learned to trust his instincts. Getting up he walked over to the door and peeked out. The hallway was empty of life and light. He stepped out quietly and headed down the nearby stairs. He visited all the rooms he could and found it completely empty. Where did everyone go? He stepped into the dining hall to find it empty as well.

Then a eerie and creepy feeling came over him making him freeze up. He started to turn around when something cold was pressed against his throat. "Ah, look what I found, so Dark did leave one behind. Now why would he leave one of his pets behind, when all the others are out?" There was a blade pressed to Daisuke's neck and the stranger was freaking him out.

"Ahh...!" Was all he could get out, for fear of moving the blade.

"You don't look like one of Dark's pet's, way to skinny too. What are you?" The stranger asked. Tears started to well up in Daisuke's eyes as the blade was pressed a bit farther into his neck.

"DAISUKE!" Daisuke turned his eyes to the doorway to see a huffing, angry Dark there. "Let him go." Dark growled out.

"Why?" The stranger asked. "You have lots more where he came from, don't you?" The blade on Daisuke's neck lightened a bit, to Daisuke's happiness.

"Let him go, Akai." Dark growled again. So this guy's name was Akai? Daisuke thought. The guy smiled cruelly, which Daisuke didn't see. Akai moved the blade from Daisuke's neck, but then ran it slowly over the boy's upper arm, making a long shallow wound. Daisuke whimpered as tears spilled from his eyes. That was all Dark could stand and he charged at Akai. Akai threw Daisuke into Dark who stumbled back, caught off guard.

Akai then charged at Dark and took a slice at him, which he barely blocked in turn. Dark pulled Daisuke behind him as he continued to block Akai's swings. "Run!" Dark shouted to Daisuke who only hesitated long enough for Dark to shout at him again. Daisuke got up and ran out the door Dark came through.

It was a back door that lead straight outside. There was a forest outside the door, indicating that it was the back of the house. Running into the woods Daisuke chanced a look back to see that the house looked more along the lines of a mansion then a house.

He kept running until he could barely see the place, then stopped. Daisuke collapsed on the ground breathing heavily. He had never ran that hard or much in his life. His legs ached, his lungs burned, and his side hurt. He laid on the ground trying to catch his breath as best he could. Damn, his body ached all over. He would have sworn to never run like that again, except he wasn't to sure about it. Without Daisuke knowing it, he fell into a light sleep. Hours later he woke to the sound of a twig snapping and the rustle of leaves.

**XXX**

Short, but be happy. I'm still ground as of now and I'll have to re-put up that notice for chapter three, but with more detail in it this time. This is all of the story I have written down, so from now on its going to take brain storming to write it rather then copying off some paper.

Tell me how you like this short, but delightful chapter! I'm happy to see some any people started reading it after not posting up for that long. Foreshadowing Darkness should update sometime around the next two times I'm allowed on. But I don't feel like doing dog poo to get on...

**EDIT:**  
Not much changed, about the same as the first chapter.


	3. The Chapal of Dalaree

**Tainted Wings**

Chapter Three: The Chapal of Dalaree

XXX

Daisuke sat up drowsily and blinked his eyes a few times to get the blurriness out. Thats when he became aware of the sound. The rusaling of leaves and snapping of twig alerted him that someone was coming. Mind already through into a panic looked around franticly to see if he could spot who was coming. He could not.

A flash of color and the muttering of a voice came from the right. Daisuke jumped abit, surprised and watched for the person. Someone set their hand on his left shoulder making him almost literally jump out of his skin. "Whoa! Sorry, Daisuke, didn't mean to scare you." Dark's voice rang in Daisuke's ear making him calm down a bit.

He looked behind him, over his shoulder at Dark who had removed his hand from his shoulder and straighted up. "didn't think you'd run out this far. Don't worry you only needed to leave the room." Daisuke nodded and asked,

"Who was that?"

"That, does like to be refured to as 'that'." A new voice came from in front of him. Daisuke snapped his head around so fast Dark almost thought it would fall off. Daisuke's eyes widdened as they fall onto the person into front of him. The very same person that had attacked him not to much earlier that day. "What, kid? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"He might as well have, ya bleater**(1)**. You _did_ attack him earlier." Akai blinked and seemed to think about it.

"Ah, yes. That was him? My bad. Sorry kid, I've got strange moments, but they don't happen often so don't worry! I won't go randomly attacking you again!" The man smiled cherrfully, closing his eyes in the process. Dark just snorted.

"Even if he did, which is unlikely," Dark assured Daisuke at the look on his face. "I'd sense his magic spike. I'm usually that one that has to deal with him. It's a surprise I let him stay." It took a minute for Daisuke to register what he'd said then,

"HE LIVE'S THERE?!" Both Dark and Akai winced at the volume of his voice. Dark nodded feebly, Akai sighed.

"Che cosa è con il capretto?**(2)**" He asked, looking at Dark. Dark shrugged and Daisuke looked at them both, confused. Dark, seeing this, says,

"He's Italian... Or he just learned to speak it..." Dark seemed to think it over while Akai just rolled his eyes. Daisuke, forgetting the earlier days events, took a look at Akai for once.

He had bright grey green eyes, with a brown reddish hair color. His hair was slightly curly and came into his face, but was otherwise short. His outfit was strange indeed. Or to him anyway. Of course, he didn't get out much anyways. He wore a black sleeveless vest with the left shoulder of the vest going slightly over his shoulder. The vest had a large collar that came up and covered a bit of his chin, spreeding out wide. The vest had one gold buckle on the first of many straps that held the two sides together. Under the vest was a dark green shirt, that was apparently only visible at the end of the vest where it came out almost two inches. He had on one long black glove on his left that came up to mid-tricep, and showed the tips of his fingers. Another black glove on his right, but smaller with only two inches past his wrist and fanned out, also showing his finger tips. He had a red swirling tattoo the had someparts pointing from it on his exposted right shoulder. More swirling red tatto with jagged ends and seperate parts decorated the rest of both his arms. His pants were a simple black, with two straps around the top left leg, and one on the bottom part of the right. He also had boots, steel lined boots that is.

Also there was a brown worn strap slung over his shoulder that was attached to a huge sheath, without a sword. Ignoring that he started to pay attention to what they were saying only to not understand.

"Che seguente? Un anello del ghiaccio?" Akai said with a roll of his eyes.

"No! Why would I need one of those? The lakes freeze well enough here for that!"

"E sapreste."

"Of course! At least I ain't like you!"

"Naturalmente. Qualcuno che difettasse di in tale talento non potrebbe possibile essere."

"Hey! I resent that! I do so have talent!"

"Mmm, naturalmente fratello. Sì, qualunque dite, fratello." Akai said sweetly, crossing his arms.

"Don't mock me!" Dark pouted. "I so to have talent..." He muttered the last part to himself, but Daisuke caught it. _Was that what they were talking about?_ Daisuke thought. He mentally shrugged it off.

Tentatively Daisuke asked in a soft voice, "Dark? Can we head back now? My arm hurts..." Dark instantly forgot about the argument he and Akai were just having and helped Daisuke up.

"Yes! Yes! How could I forget! Let's hurry back and get that treated, hmm?" Daisuke nodded as Dark pulled him along. Akai muttered something under his breathe as he followed along behind them.

**XXX**

Later, Daisuke was laying on a couch. It was very fluffy and warm and he sank pretty far into it, more so then he thought possible. He had eaten earlier as had his cut been treated. Akai had left to some other part of the house as soon as they got back, muttering something he couldn't understand.

He wondered how Dark was able to understand him. Did he know that language as well?

He blinked his eyes sleepily, the couch was really comfy. Dark re-entered the room, after having only left a couple minutes before. "Sleepy? Don't fall asleep on the couch, it might swallow you up." Dark teased. Daisuke's eyebrows knitted together in annoyance, but he didn't give a response.

Dark walked over and sat down non-to-gracefully in a chair beside the couch that Daisuke sat on. "Well, what do you think?"

Daisuke blinked, confused. "Think... Of what?"

"This place!"

"Oh... e-eto, well, it's nice?"

"What kinda response is that?" Daisuke winced at the tone.

"Sorry." Dark shrugged it off.

"It's fine. Who could expect you to give a decent response with where you've been?" Daisuke rolled his eyes. He was teasing him. Again. What doesn't this account for? He couldn't remember how many times by now. "Hey! I saw that! Don't roll your eyes!!" Daisuke shrugged. Dark huffed, but passed it off. "So, anyway, how did you even entertain yourself in that place?"

"I don't know, mostly just layed around, thinking."

"Well, today's your lucky day! I'll show you the pleasures of the outside world!" (A/N: Not that way you perverts.)

An uneasy feeling came over Daisuke right then, but he didn't know what for. He sat up and shifted alittle uneasily. "Y-you sure? I mean if your not too busy..."

"Of course not! I've got all the time in ther world!"

"No you don't." A voice said from behind Dark. Both Dark and Daisuke looked over to see a boy about a year or so older then Daisuke. He had light blue hair and blue eyes. His outfit was plain with brown bottoms and a white shirt. The only thing that stood out in the plain outfit was the blue stone on a black worn choker.

"Eh? Creepy boy? Oh no! Your back from your payed vacation!" Dark said in (fake) horror. Daisuke lifted an eyebrow at him, but he didn't see it.

"Payed? Vacation? I went to the store to buy some supplies."

"...Hotoni?"

"Hai."

"Darn it."

"You've work to do." Dark glared at the boy.

"You know, if it wasn't for Krad, you wouldn't be here."

"You know, if it wasn't for Krad, I would've left by now." A glaring contest started between the two making Daisuke sweatdrop and scoot away.

"Ohh look! Daisuke! W-" Daisuke looked over to see Akai pause in the doorway, looking at the other two. "Ah, oh... There at it again? Sheesh, always like this, these two." He turned to Daisuke saying, "Don't worry! They do this all the time. Just leave them, they'll stop eventually. In the mean time would you like to come with me?" He jestered to the door with is hand.

Daisuke nodded as he stood up. Walking up to Akai he took one last look back at the two, who were still glaring at each other, and shrugged. "Sure, where are we headed?"

**XXX**

"So... This is where again?" Daisuke asked as he looked up at the high ceiling.

"The Chapal of Dalaree." Akai said as he leaned back on a wall. Daisuke looked around in awe. The place looked big on the outside, but inside it was small, with lots of pillar spread out about the room. The was even a second floor the was placed in the upper back of the room, where you entered, and stretched out on either side, but didn't go in the front. The was rows of benches to either side, down one isle. There was large stain glass window on both sides of the room the looked to of seen better days. In the front was a large statue. It was of a girl, with long flowing hair. Her arms were spread out to either side, head tilted upwards. She was in a long billowing gown, her eyes were closed.

"Who is that?"

"That is Maria**(3)**. She has a very interesting history, but no one knows for she if its true or not, considering how blown it is. Quite unbelievable, but the only story of her." Daisuke turned his head back to the Statue of Maria. He noticed something glint and saw a necklace that he could've sworn wasn't around her neck before. Stranger again, was that it didn't look apart of the statue, more like someone threw it there.

The necklace made of white and black Onyx, the white a feathery wing attached to a black bat wing. In the middle of both wings was a stone, but he couldn't make out its color.

"Whats that?" Daisuke asked, taking a step closer. Akai looked up at the statue to see nothing out of place.

"What's what?"

"That..." Daisuke reached up the statue in an attemped to grabe it, but was too short. He climbed onto the statues stand and reached for it again. He ended up have to climb the statue itself a bit to reach it.

Once he felt his finger rap around it his foot slipped. He started to fall backwards, with the necklace still in his hands. "Daisuke!"

**XXX**

Wow, nice chap, eh? I cliffed you guys again! HAHAHAHAHA! Blame Chiyo-nee, (New name for my twin, yin-san), for giving me the idea. Hope you all like it. I know I do. -smirks-

Oh, I might be putting up profiles at the end of the next chapter, to give you people ideas of everyones rolls in here. Oh, and I plan on bringing in Keiji, I like him! He's so much fun!

Review please! Or I'l make you wait long! (Not really)

**(1):** Got from one of Tamora Pierce books. Its Briars slang word for stupid person. I like it.

**(2): **This is Italian, if you can't tell. Ask me for translations and give me a reply email and I'll send them to you.

**(3):** Maria is just a name from the top of my head. Don't ask me about it. I was thinking of using Mana, but Maria came out as the choice.

(I will be re-osting it, when I get it back from Loki! heheh, It's just taking to long, and I'm not normally known to be all that patient. So don't pay to much attention to miss spelling, if you wanna help with that, just tell me and I'll fix it.)


	4. Bellisimo

**Tainted Wings **

Chapter Four: Bellisimo

XXX

Daisuke closed his eyes just as his back came into contacted with something warm. Whatever his back had fallen into fell back a bit, but then stopped. Daisuke sat there a few more seconds before he peaked open his eyes.

He looked up into bright gray-green eyes. "Akai?" Daisuke questioned.

"Heh, brat piccolo, Dark would kill me if you got hurt while I was here." Daisuke blinked in surprise, standing back up right. "Sei sicuro che il tuo bene?"**(1)**

"Eh? Whats that mean?"

"Hm, il tuo bene, anyway, whats that you've got there? Is that why you fell?"

"Hm?" He glanced down to see the winged necklace clutched in his hands. "Oh, I don't know, it looks like a necklace."

"No, davvero. My eyes are just fine, thank you. Why did you climb all the way up there just for that?" Akai took the winged necklace from Daisuke's hands and examined it.

"I'I don't know. I just really wanted it at the time." He didn't like Akai holding the necklace, so he tok it back quick, before he was done with it.

"Strano..." Akai muttered under his breath, then suddenly turned around. "Well lets head back, Dark must be looking for you now. Se egli non aveva ancora smesso di combattimenti. And don't tell Dark, I don't want to get in trouble for taking you out side."

"Oh, okay." Daisuke said as he ran to catch up.

When they got back Akai disappeared upstaires, Daisuke figured to make it look like he'd never been out. For Daisuke, he headed to the kitchen, figuring he could get something to eat before Dark found him. Walking to the kitchen, which is located next to dining room, Daisuke passed by a few people who said hi to him as he passed. These two people, who were right outside the dining room, decided to cut there conversation short and talk to Daisuke.

"Hey, kid! Your that one Dark brought in, right?" The first one said, he had black hair and rhinestone red colored eyes. His hair was short and pushed to the left, covering that eye a bit.

"Yes?" Daisuke paused his walking to look at the two.

"Yeah, that is the one, Zenz! We saw him when Dark brought him into the dining room, remember?" The second one said. He was the same age as the first one, who looked no more then a teen, with bright emerald eyes. His hair was a green colored black compared with the first ones hair. They had matching outfits of simple design, of dark colors.

"Really? Didn't see him, he was hiding when I looked." Zenz replied as he hung off the other ones shoulder, his free arm on his hip, leaning forwards.

"Zenz, you didn't even look, you were to busy with Rao to look." The green-eyed one pointed out to the other.

"See? So don't tell me to remember it, Greenie."

"Hey, don't call me Greenie! Its Gin! GIN!" The two people were starting to creep Daisuke out a little bit, so he tried to back away without them noticing.

But he was quickly caught by Zenz, who turned his attention back to him by saying, "So little dude, you get lost? I haven't seen you out by yourself."

"N-no, I'm going to the kitchen."

"The kitchen? You hungry? Hey, Gin, isn't Rao in the kitchen today?" Zenz asked turning to Gin again while still managing to hang off his shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Sweet, lets join him. Hey, pipsqueak, Rao's in the cooks today, so we'll be following you, 'kay?"

"O-okay." Daisuke didn't like how he talked like he couldn't hear him. Zenz bounced up happily, off Gins shoulder, and shouted with glee.

"Yes! Here I come Rao!" Gin rolled his eyes.

"Hes obsessed, ignore him." Gin said to Daisuke, who was confused.

"Okay..." Zenz skipped on ahead as Gin and Daisuke followed along behind. As they came to the door and about to enter, Satoshi walked out. He paused when he saw the three and pushed his glasses farther up his nose saying, "Oh, don't talk to Rao and Mic, they're a little prissy today." With that he walked away.

Gin snorted, "prissy? Since when does Satoshi use the word prissy?"

"Since now." Zenz said, shrugged in response. "Well, he told you two not to talk to Rao and Mic, but not me! See ya!"

Zenz darted in as Gin shouted after him, "Hey! Zenz! He ment you too, you dork!" Daisuke jumped as Gin shouted right next to him, moving aways away. "There he goes. Well, I've no real reason to be here, so if you don't mind, I'm going to leave you alone. If you still goig to go in there, your better off getting your own food. Rao has Zenz on him now and Mic has a temper,so if Satoshi says they're 'prissy' then, for Mic, you don't want to talk to him the rest of the day. Chao." Gin turned and left, waving a hand over him shoulder.

Daisuke was left alone, but before he could decide to go into the kitchen or not a familiar voice shouted, "DAISUKE!" Turning to the person, Daisuke was greted with a familiar sight. Dark was running over to him, looking to be in a panic. "Daisuke, Daisuke! Where have you been? After I finished talking with Satoshi, when I looked, you were gone!"

"I was going to the kitchen..."

Dark paused, his panic now seeming useless. "...Are you hungry?"

"Well, not really, I'd thought I get something to eat while I waited for you to come find me, but Satoshi said Rao and Mic were prissy today, so I don't know if I should go in or not."

"...Prissy? Since when does Satoshi use the word prissy?"

Daisuke shrugged, "how would I know? I only met him today."

"Thats true. Hmm, well, going in there won't be bad, unless Zenz in there, then its better off avoided. Well?"

"Zenz and Gin followed me here, Zenz went in, but Gin left, he didn't want to go in."

"Wow, really? No wonder it was so hard to find you, you were with those pair. Those two are always together, and if Zenz wasn't so obsessed with Rao, you'd think he liked Gin."

"If Zenz didn't like Gin why would he always hang out with him?" Daisuke asked innocently.

"...Er, no, nevermind." Dark waved it off, and headed down the hall. "Come on, I'll be out tonight, so I want to show you some places, so you won't be bored." Daisuke followed along, mumbling a small reply as he did.

"Okay."

Dark lead Daisuke through a few halls until one opend up into a large hallway. The hall was **huge**, the design was a Gothic style, and with the long tall walls, the style fit perfectly. At the end of the hall, which wasn't to long, was a door. It was a double set door that stretched from ceiling to the floor between two pillars on either side. The hall wasn't very wide, so the doors touched to either side as well. The hall wasn't very wide, so the doors touched to either side as well. Dark paused outside the doors and turned to Daisuke.

"This is the Grand Library. Lots of different types of books here. Before we go in, I've one question, can you read?" Daisuke blinked, surprised at the sudden question.

"Well... Sorta. When I was younger they were teaching me to read, but that stopped when... When I was locked up." Dark just nodded and pushed open one of the doors.

The first thing Daisuke saw was books. Shelves upon shelves of books. Dark stepped in and Daisuke followed a long behind him. He lead him through the maze of books to what Daisuke guessed to be the center of the room. There he found a small open space with a circular desk at its center. Ther was three places cut out of the desk so that people could get in and out from those directions. At its center was two chairs, one happenly occupied by someone.

The person was going through one of the many piles of books on the desk. His hair was short, but still long enough in the front to fall into his eyes, and was a sandy blonde color. He had on a simple white formal shirt with the top half unbottoned as well as the cuffs. When hr glanced up at their approach Daisuke saw that his eyes were green.

"Hm? Dark? What are you doing in here? I thought you said you'd never set foot in here again after that incident of yours."

Dark sighed. "Yes, I realize that, but that was then and this is now."

Daisuke looked between them before asking, "what incident?" They both stared at Daisuke a moment, the stranger like he just noticed him and Dark like he really wished he didn't ask that.

Dark sighed as the stranger laughed, and before he could say anything Dark said, "its nothing, don't mind it."

The stranger smile widdened as he looked to Dark. "Aww, why not? It would be a great story to tell the kiddie."

Dark glared ar him. "No." The stranger sighed, seeming to give it up for now.

"So, why are you here then?"

"No big reason, I was just showing Daisuke some places so e won't be bored. What about you, Keiji? You've been spending an unusual lot of time in here, why is that?" The stranger, Keiji, seemed the slump onto the pile of books in front of him.

"I _was_ looking for something." Keiji said, looking depressed, and before he could continue, Dark interrupted him.

"Was?"

Keiji gave him an annoyed look. "I'm trying to tell a tale here, don't interrupt me, low life!" Dark gasped at him and was about to give an indignant reply when Keiji continued, looking depressed once more. "I knew I was close to finding it, what I was looking for, when he came. The blue devil of the sea, a beautiful, but deadly soul-"

"You mean Satoshi?"

"Shut up, dirt!" Keiji said without changing his expression. "Anyway, he came over, and said in his sickly sweet monotone voice-"

"Sweet?"

"-'Since your here, and not doing anything important, you can do some work.' I was so devastated. I didn't know what to do! And then he just left! Walking that smooth graceful walk of his-"

"What are you talking about?"

"-And left me all alone! He left me with these books," he gestured to all the books covering the desks. "To put away all by my lonesome self." His sad, depressed face made Daisuke want to help him.

"Ha," Dark laughed. "Sucks to be you!"

"Do you need help?" Daisuke asked, making Dark stumble over his next words.

"Wha- what! No, Daisuke! Don't offer him help! You don't know what your doing!"

Keiji's face instantly brightened as a wide smile broke out on his face." Really? Thanks! Your such a big help! You can have that pile over there!" He pointed to one of the desk full of books.

"Ack! No! Daisukes busy at the moment! Don't try to steal him away!" Keiji stuck his tongue out at him.

"To bad! Hes helping me now!"

"No! Iie, iie! Nein! Het! Não! Never!" Dark shouted at Keiji as he clinged to Daisuke.

"Ah! Umm... Dark?"

"Hey! Dark, let him go! If he wants to help he can! Your not his babysitter!"

"I am at the moment! You just watch! I'll make Satoshi watch him later! Dare you to go near him then."

"No!" Keiji gasped in horror. "You can't! Not the devils son himself!"

"Oh yeah?" Dark smirked in triumph. "Who says I can't?"

"I believe that would be me." Everyone froze, except Daisuke who had watched the person walk up, in surprise. Dark turned around to see someone standing there. Daisuke looked at this person curiously, wondering who he was. He had long blonde hair pulled back in a pony-tail, and his eyes were a sharp yellow, slitted like cats. His outfit was completely white, disorienting Daisuke a bit.

Dark smiled a bit warrily at the new stranger. "Eh heh heh, Krad, so glad to see you, when did you get back?"

"An hour ago. I'm looking for Satoshi, do you know where he is?"**(2)**

Dark shrugged. "Don't know, don't care." The stranger whom Dark had called Krad snorted.

"Of course not, whats that?" Krad asked as he pointed at Daisuke. Daisuke just tilted his head to the side as he stood halfway behind Dark. Dark glanced at him before looking to Krad. "This is Daisuke. As you can see, he is still very young, I'd just recently found him while you were away. Hes... Special. Like us." Lrad lifted an eyebrow.

"Is he now?" Krad turned to face Daisuke completely as he looked him over. "Well, he certainly has the attributes of one."

"Really?" Dark asked. "He looks like someone dumped him into a bucket of paint and it wouldn't come out."

"Red..." Krad broke off mid sentence and then continued. "Thats an interesting color, I wonder how its chosen? The color of one. Its not inherited."

Dark shrugged. "Beats me. It comes and goes as it pleases. Don't know, don't care." Krad snorted, and completely disregarded Daisuke and Keiji as he focused on Dark.

"When do you ever care?"

Dark grinned. "When food is concerned." Krad rolled his eyes.

"Of course."

Daisuke had enough, he finally asked the question he really wanted the answer too. "What were you guys talking about?" His voice came out as a sort of squeak, much to his surprise. He hadn't noticed his throat close up at the sight of the tall blonde. He noticed that there was something off about him. It made goose bumps crawl all over his arms at the sight of him. He didn't care who the guy was, he would be happy to never see him again.

"What?" Dark questioned.

"When... When you guys were talking about colors and stuff." His voice was solid, but not very loud. He shrunk back even farther behind Dark, making him have to look over his shoulder to see him.

"Oh, that?" Before Dark could continue Krad interrupted.

"We were talking about what made you like us. More specifically, your wings. People have long since learned we aren't born by inheritance, although that does improve the chances. Out kind are born specifically by random, each chosen their own color, or the same as someone else. We, including most other people, don't know how this choice works."

Dark looked at Krad curiously, then turned slightly to Daisuke. "Hes been doing research on this. Though most information has been destroyed by now." Daisuke nodded meekly.

Krad turned around suddenly and started walking away. "Don't bother me. I'll see you tomorrow." And he was gone.

Dark sighed. "The cold bastard, can't even say bye. Well, that means I can't bug Saotshi tonight." Daisuke blinked and looked up at him.

"Why not?"

"Because when Krad says, 'don't bother me,' it really translates to, 'leave Satoshi and me alone or I'll strangle you.'"

"Strangle?" Daisuke squeaked.

"Eh, not really, not really. Its just a threat to keep people away."

"...Oh." Daisuke paused, looking to the door then back up at Dark. "But he never said that, you did."

"..Aa." Dark waved it off quickly. "Your imagining things." And proceeded to drag Daisuke off to more places. Unnoticed to the two, Keiji had long since disappeared along with the stack of books. The rest of the day proceeded along slowly, and by nightfall Daisuke found himself all alone in his room. Dark had gone off to somewhere he didn't know and he didn't know where to find anyone.

**XXX**

Hey! Long time, eh! Sorry for the long wait, computer access low, as you would know if you read Foreshadowing Darkness. And, by the way, if you see any errors tell me, I didn't edit it, I was rushing it a bit to put up, so sorry. Oh no! I didn't mean for Krad to come in _until_ Dark was out, but oh well, he just had to come in. Also, has anyone noticed that almost all the characters in this story is male? Hmm...

I brought Keiji in! Just like I said! Though, it might only be me, but I think his personality is a little twicked... Ah well, its an AU story anyway, so who cares. This story is still continuing too, don't worry, just slowly.

**(1):**

All translations are now being put at the end of each chapter, to make it easier for me. If one doesn't appear or I forget to put them on please tell me so I can fix that.

Bellisimo I hope most people already know this, but if you don't it means Beautiful in Italian.

Heh, brat piccolo Heh, little brat

Sei sicuro che il tuo bene? Are you sure your alright?

Hm, il tuo bene Hm, your good

No, davvero. No, really.

Strano. Strange

Se egli non aveva ancora smesso di combattimenti. If he hadn't stopped fighting yet.

No! Iie, iie! Nein! Het! Não! Never! No! No, no! No! No! No! Never!  
Nein German  
Het Russian  
Não Portuguese

**(2):**

Okay! If anyone can guess where Satoshi is, they get a preview of the next chapter and there name in the next chapter(like at the top)! This is just to get you to review and I'm also curious if anyone knows. Heres a hint: Its in the chapter.


	5. I'm Proud to Say I Continue!

**Tainted Wings**

Hello all my fans, who may or may not still be fallowing this. I've not updated in a very long time, I realize. My main reason is I got stuck in the story line and pushed it off to work on other thing's. Then my computer had problems and I've lost all chapters. I've decided to edit the first four chapters, as my writing is better now. They won't actually change a lot, so no worries there. I'm just fixing them so when I get chapter five done I won't have so many problems. Yes. For those's who didn't notice, that means I am taking this story off hiatus and continuing it once again! I thought I should stop ignoring my fanfiction stories in favor of my fictionpress stories finally. If anyone wants to go read those then I have the same user name here as on fictionpress dot com.

I believe with these few changes and new idea's Tainted Wings should be able to pick up once again, and since I'm in college now I'll have random free time hours. I'm taking four classes and only two will give me homework so it won't be to hard. I still have other work I need to get done, stories, drawings, editing and the such, so updates won't be quick, but they'll still come.

If anyone would like to help with the idea thing then be free to suggest things, and if they fit with the setting and scenes of mine then they might actually get into the story! Also, for those who actually guessed where Satoshi was, all your names will be posted up in chapter five! I think one person actually guessed right, but I'll have to go look. If they did I'll have to offer them something more, least I could do for saying that, and then chapter five never coming into being!

Thank you for being patient, or being to lazy to remove this from your alert list! I hope you didn't fine me annoying and continue to read this once I continue it! Thank you!

~Sayoko


	6. RedButton

Founded by chisato12010

**!Important!**

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site has been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. I suggest **


End file.
